


Flying Solo

by Galleywinter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galleywinter/pseuds/Galleywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has a fascination with Shepard's ass. Game and Shepard-gender-neutral Shenko smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Solo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun writing experiment that began with my sending Shenko smut in single-text-message blocks to a friend. I was writing off the cuff and managed to avoid any context clues that would place the story firmly in ME1 or ME3 as well as somehow working around mentioning Shepard's gender altogether. When I decided to expand and finish the piece, I wanted to see if I could finish the piece the same way it started. Hopefully I've succeeded.
> 
> And, as always: This is Bioware's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.

Kaidan jerked his fly open. He didn't have long, but that was alright; he wouldn't need it. His cock was painfully hard as he pulled it from his boxers, his erection jerking at the merest brush of his fingerstips. He wrapped his palm around his cock, gave it a slow pump as he thought about the curve of Shepard's ass. The way Shepard's ass looked under that N7 gear was criminal - firm and round and just the right size and shape to fight right in the fucking palm of his hand. He wondered what that ass would feel like under his fingers, what the curve of it would taste like under his tongue. Would Shepard moan his name if he nipped and sucked at the swell of that gorgeous ass? Scream it if he left a mark there?

He bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan as he smeared precum across the head of his cock with his thumb. He worked his hand slowly on his shaft, wondering how different it would feel if it were Shepard's fingers wrapped around him instead. He varied his grip and his pressure, wondering how Shepard would touch him, trying to imitate what he imagined. The specter of Shepard's fingers quickly became Shepard's mouth, all lips and tongue and the barest, teasing scrape of teeth - all wet heat and tight suction and his hips jerked into his hand.

His fingers started to tingle, and pressure started to build low in his gut. He gripped himself harder, pumped faster. He could smell his own arousal in the small toilet cubicle, and he wondered what Shepard would smell like, _taste_ like - musky, salty, faintly sweet? What Shepard would sound like when Kaidan pushed inside with his fingers. If they would be the same noises when Shepard came around his cock.

With a groan, he came, spilling himself into his cupped palm. He took a shaky breath and looked down at his hand. And, before he could stop it, wondered if Shepard would have licked him clean - imagined the feel of Shepard suckling his fingers, hot tongue swirling against the pads of his fingers, around his knuckles.

Kaidan groaned again as he felt his slowly wilting cock twitch in his hand, threatening to harden again. Goddamn his imagination. Goddamn this crush. Goddamn Shepard and that perfect ass and sweet smile and- He gave a frustrated grunt, cutting off the train of thought.

"Kaidan," Shepard's voice cracked over the comm. "Head down to the shuttle bay and suit up. We're going boots to ground in ten."

He wiped his palm off with a generous wad of toilet paper and quickly tucked himself back into his pants. When he left the head, it was with the barest hitch in his step - he had the situation under control, if barely. He ducked into the elevator, trying to put his mind firmly on the mission. That was one thing for which he was eternally grateful: no matter how enticing Shepard was, how erotic he found Shepard's ass, it had yet to interfere with a single mission. He was always able to keep his head on the battlefield.

When the elevator opened on the hangar bay, it was to the sight of Shepard bent over, suiting up, ass pointed right at him. Kaidan felt his cock swell and strain against his fly, and all he could do was choke back the desperate whimper that clawed at his throat and clamp his teeth down on the inside of his lower lip. Hard.


End file.
